In Good Spirits
by Magiclapras
Summary: AU in which the various characters of Lucky Star get up to mischief as spirits. Will mostly be comedy, with the rating remaining MOSTLY kid friendly, though rated T to be on the safe side. My first story in years!
1. Mother Knows Best

Some things to note before I begin the story proper. First, always assume all of these drabbles/one-shots are AU, as most characters used aren't dead in the Lucky Star universe. I mean, if I used just Kanata all the time, the story would get stale rather quickly. And I don't want that to be the first thing I do in my long awaited return. Secondly, don't expect this to be sad or sappy. It's all comedy here, folks. And thirdly, don't expect me to keep a constant rhythm of pumping out chapters. That's not my strong point, if my several year hiatus is anything to go by. Anyway, enjoy my first story in years, not that I've improved much, if at all.

* * *

"Are you sure this is going to work, mum?" Konata asked. Kanata just giggled.

"Konata-chan, we more or less look like twin sisters. I've always wanted to see if Sou-kun would be able to tell the difference between us."

"I'm telling you right now, mum. If anyone can tell the difference between us, it's dad..."

Konata and Kanata. Mother and daughter. Spirits no longer of this world...

And the biggest pair of practical jokers in heaven. This weeks escapade? Kanata swapping clothes with Konata. Konata would be wearing Kanatas iconic white dress, while Kanata herself would be wearing the full Haruhi cosplay, and hiding nearby. They both hoped it would go better than last weeks prank, which resulted in a rather irritated Kagami forgetting that Konata was a spirit and throwing her textbook at her, making a small hole in her wall as a result. Kagami didn't have any better luck trying to explain the situation to her parents. A lot of her irritation came from exactly a week before where Konata reduced Tsukasa to tears because Konata was fake-haunting her at school. At that point, Konata decided she should leave the Hiiragi twins alone for a few weeks.

"Ok sweetie, it's go time." Kanata said, putting a hand on her daughters shoulder, transporting them to Konatas old bedroom, which hadn't been touched since Konata passed. Everything was where it was left. Piles of manga ranging from a tame rating to more questionable ratings stacked on the bed and In shelves. A game console was hooked up to a TV, although the TV wasn't plugged into power. The same story went for the computer, which also hadn't seen use recently. Soujiro still kept everything clean and tidy. Konata took a nostalgic look around the room, then floated down to where her father was. He was engrossed in writing his latest novel.

"Hehe... perfect..." Konata mumbled, although she was still uncertain that the disguise would work. No-one knew Kanata Izumi better than her husband, after all. She cleared her throat.

"Sou-kun... it's been a while..." Konata said gently. Soujiro jumped and nearly fell off his chair.

"K-Kanata? Geez, don't scare me like that when I'm working. I'm not the youngest anymore, you know." Soujiro ended his sentence with a pout while keeping himself steady. Konata deadpanned.

"You're not old yet either, though. Not a single grey hair in sight."

"I know, but I felt like I aged quite a bit when you died. Same more recently when I lost Konata as well..."

"You still have a good laugh when we come to talk to you though. Konata already misses being around. Seeing her watch over you and Yutaka with that wistful look in her eyes is adorable."

"Speaking of Konata, is she still pulling her pranks?" Last I heard, she gave Kagami and Tsukasa quite the scare. Wish I had seen their faces."

"Well, poor Tsukasa-chan now has a fear of ghosts. Does that answer your question?"

"Oh..." Konata didn't need much of an answer.

Soujiro stared into space for a while, occasionally glancing at who he thought was his deceased wife. She hadn't changed a bit from the time they were dating. She was always short and youthful looking. Not even being on her deathbed changed her appearance much. Soujiro smiled and turned in his chair to face her properly.

"By the way..." Soujiro started.

"Yes, Sou-kun?" Konata tilted her head cutely.

"Did you really think you could fool me by wearing your mothers dress, Konata?" Soujiro started grinning.

"Gah"

"I know what the two of you look like off by heart. Even if you swapped clothes and mimicked her voice, I'm pretty sure Kanata never had a mole on her face. Or a cat-like mouth." Soujiro's grin at the moment could split his face in two as he tried not to burst out laughing. Konata wasn't sharing his mirth though, as now she was the one pouting cutely. Soujiro wasn't done yet, though.

"Oh, and tell Kanata upstairs that I said hi."

"Shut up, dad..."

* * *

"I told you that wouldn't work, mum." Konata said, now with an annoyed expression on her face. Konata had decided to leave at that point since her plan failed. She met up with Kanata back in her bedroom.

"I knew it wouldn't work." Kanata smiled and dropped yet another bombshell on poor Konata, whose face was now turning red with slight anger.

"You did!? Why didn't you tell me!?" Konata was now shouting.

"Because I thought it would be cute watching you go to all that trouble trying to imitate me. Also, that dress suits you. Maybe you should wear it more often. Besides... it's been quite a few years since I've worn a school uniform." Kanata finished her teasing with a small twirl in the Haruhi cosplay. A very embarrassed (and a much darker) blush was now fighting Konata's earlier angry blush for dominance.

"Oh my, is that a blush I see, Konata-chan? That's quite rare to see."

"MUUUUUM!"

* * *

Seriously, don't ready any of my stories prior to this one. They're horrible and I might just delete them out of spite. Anyway, that does it for this chapter. Next chapter is... whenever I get an idea, really. Which shouldn't be too difficult considering the variety of Lucky Star characters. The fact that Lucky Star never takes itself seriously also leaves it wide open to wacky ideas, although at this point, truth or dare and spin the bottle stories have been used to death, and I doubt I can top Zokusho's Truth or Dare. See you in the next one!


	2. Miki's Embarrassing Morning

**I was asked by a reviewer if I would ever explain how the various Lucky Star characters died. Honestly? I never gave it much thought at all. And even if I did, I wasn't going to anyway. I feel that if I did, it would take away from the comedy that these drabbles are meant to be. Enough of that though, enjoy the story!**

* * *

Things had changed so much. And yet, nothing seemed to change. Tsukasa Hiiragi was looking out of her bedroom window, watching as people went about their daily duties, whatever they may be. Death didn't change her much, if at all. She still lived at the house. She still sat with the family for meal times. At one point, she even still followed Kagami, Konata and Miyuki to school, but stopped for 2 reasons. The first and most obvious reason was the teachers asking her to stop as she was scaring some of the students. The other reason was Konata and Kagami with their constant flirting which, while it was cute, got a little sickening. Those weren't the only problems, however, as this particular morning would soon prove...

"Tsukasa, you'll be late for school!" Miki shouted, rousing Tsukasa out of her bedroom window musings. The rest of the family were seated at the table for breakfast, sans Tadao who had already left for work. Matsuri and Inori had a day off from college.

"Mother..." Kagami sighed, mentally face palming. Across the table, both Inori and Matsuri were displaying physical face palms, with Matsuri trying not to laugh. Tsukasa floated down from upstairs with an unamused expression on her face.

"...Oh! Dear me..." was all Miki managed to say. Her face tinged with a nice shade of red. "...Let's pretend that didn't happen, okay?" Miki shot a pleading look at her daughters. Their faces told her they had no plans on staying quiet about the ordeal. In fact, Kagami suddenly had an an amusing story to tell Konata and Miyuki when she met up with them on the way to school later.

"So... tomorrow is Saturday... I'm assuming Konata will be staying over?" Miki directed a question at Kagami in the hopes she got a little payback for the earlier embarrassment. She had no such luck.

"Yep. So don't expect much sleep tonight" Kagami teased. Not that anything of the sort was actually going to happen, they have only been dating for about 3 months. Kagami then excused herself as she had to leave for school. Miki decided to ignore that comment and turned to Tsukasa. She knew full well that Matsuri and Inori would just lounge around the house watching TV, so she didn't bother asking.

"What about you, Tsukasa? Probably going to go and tell your father about my little slip-up, I'm guessing?"

"Little? You forgot I was dead, mum. I wouldn't call that a "little" slip-up." Tsukasa dead-panned. Another change that occurred as a result of Tsukasas' death was that she had become much more cheeky and less timid. And she was going to make sure Miki had a rough time today.

"Sorry dear..." Miki mumbled.

"That's okay!" Tsukasa said cheerfully.

* * *

The day came and went, and now it was dinner time This time, the entire Hiiragi family plus Konata were seated at the dining table. Konata and Kagami were flirting and feeding each other, earning a few hushed "awww's" from the others. Tadao spoke up, looking at his wife.

"So dear..." 'Here it comes...' thought Miki.

"Did you really forget Tsukasa died months ago? Tsukasa visited me while I was on break and told me." Tadao finished, a smirk on his face. Both Konata and Kagami giggled. Miki grabbed a piece of bread and shoved it in Tadao's mouth to shut him up. Nope, she wasn't living this one down for a while.

Nor did she get any sleep that night. (she made sure she had a word with the loving couple the next morning).

* * *

 **It's funny. I started writing a Nanako/Yui chapter LONG before this one. And I got this chapter done in a single night. Guess Tsukasa is much easier to write for.**

 **Also, this was only meant to be a Tsukasa-centric chapter. Next thing I know, Miki is the central character.**


	3. Even Angels Have Laws

**Welp, the direction of this chapter changed a fair bit from when I started writing it. I had originally planned a normal nude run with nothing of consequence happening, then I got the idea of heaven having laws and rules that angels must follow. I like to think it turned out MUCH better than my original plan. Enjoy! I do not own anything from Lucky Star.**

* * *

"You're going to get yourself arrested, Nanako."

Another day in heaven, another mischievous spirits' idea of fun. This time, Nanako was planning a nude run through the school she used to teach in. Yui automatically went into policewoman mode, temporarily forgetting that Nanako was a spirit. Not that Yui could do anything about it as she was also a spirit.

"I'll be fine, Yui. Besides, I did a similar thing 2 months ago, remember?" Nanako glared at Yui for trying to ruin her fun. Yui's scowl only got even more aggressive.

"Yes, you did. You showed up out of nowhere while I was driving and caused an accident, which is the reason why I'M here. The judges didn't like that and gave you a pretty serious infraction. One more toe out of line, and you'll be banned from visiting the living world for 3 months." Indeed, it's not like they could get away with doing anything they wanted because they were no longer living. They too have rules and laws they have to follow. In this case, an act that results in the injury or death of a living being results in a serious infraction. 3 infractions equates to a 1 month ban from the living world. A second ban, which Nanako is VERY close to, is 3 months. The third ban is 6 months. A spirit will be sent to hell and never allowed back into heaven if it happens a fourth time.

"Eh, what's 3 months when I have an eternity, right?"

"Nanako... you ARE aware of what will happen if it keeps happening, right? I don't know about you, but I'd rather still be around to see Konata and Tsukasa get married and start a family." Yui still wasn't impressed.

"Oh yeah, that's a thing... I always wondered why she chose Tsukasa over Kagami, but after hearing the story it made sense. Such a shame though, I always thought of Takara as a kind, accepting young woman. New Years proved me wrong." It was Nanako's turn to glare angrily at Yui, but it wasn't directed at Yui herself.

"Anyway, that was 4 years ago, and I'm getting bored. You'll know where I am if I'm not back in half an hour." With a small laugh and a wink, Nanako disappeared. Yui sighed and walked in the direction of the disciplinary office. She had a feeling she would need to bail her friend out.

* * *

Nanako reached the school right as lunch was starting. She felt a twinge of loneliness knowing Konata and co had long since graduated and wouldn't be there, and she wasn't alive long enough to really get to know her new batch of students the following year. She pushed this to the back of her mind and started strutting the halls like she owned the place. She got the desired result as a few students tripped over turning around to look at her. A few of the boys were cutely blushing. Some of the girls were envious of Nanako's assets. It only took 4 minutes before an irate teacher stopped her.

"Excuse me, what is the meaning of this?" The teacher demanded that Nanako answer him.

"Under Angelic Law Rule #11, I'm allowed to wander through open public buildings as long as no trouble is caused. This includes one's old school or university" Nanako knew this wouldn't work, but she tried her luck regardless. It didn't help her cause that the teacher who stopped her was one who she worked with prior to her passing.

"That may be so, Kuroi-sensei, but Angelic Law borrows laws from our own, and states that public nudity is illegal unless in a location exempt from that law, such as a nudist colony or public hot spring. Spirits are NOT exempt from that law." The teacher was already done with the situation and had a special alarm in his hand, which allowed a living person to contact an Angelic Officer when needed. No less than 10 seconds passed when a female officer appeared behind Nanako with a very unhappy look on her face.

"Miss Nanako Kuroi, you have been found in breach of Angelic Law Rule #11. Please accompany me to the Disciplinary Office immediately." With that, both Nanako and the officer disappeared. The teacher placed the alarm back into his pocket and continued his duties.

* * *

Sometime later, Yui was standing next to a very tearful Nanako.

"She's unexpectedly cruel..." Nanako wailed.

"Well I'd hate to say I told you so, but..." Yui railed off. Nanako stayed completely silent, and was uselessly trying to rip off the seal placed around her wrist. It was this seal that would prevent Nanako from visiting the living world for 3 months, and could not be removed by anyone besides the Chief Angelic Officer. Chief Angelic Officer Kanata Izumi couldn't help but quietly giggle at Nanako's antics though, and made a note to tell Konata and Tsukasa the story when she had a free day.

* * *

 **Another idea I had. Kanata being the one who governs the law. An idea that got scrapped early on was Yui joining Nanako in the nude run.**

 **If it wasn't obvious already, I'm trying to use each major and minor character at least once.**


End file.
